


Time Turner Tales: Prologue

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Time Turner Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, First OC Fic in Forever, I'll try my best, I'm like really tired, I'm very sick right now, Life isn't fair, Low key self-insert, Maybe a fix it, No physical Description Really, OC is gonna lose it on someone's ass, Sad boi hours for everyone, She does not want to be here, Sporadic Updates, The only REAL OC thing is the name I provide, This is gonna be Mary Sue accidentally, This'll take a while to do, Violence, Will I finish this?, honestly, probably not, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: All she wanted was to graduate high school. But that was, apparently too much to ask. At least where she's going she won't have to do math.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Time Turner Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804300
Kudos: 8





	Time Turner Tales: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ?? (Does this actually work??)
> 
> I am really going to try this aren't I. Fair warning, it's been an actual decade (that's probably a lie, more like ALMOST a decade but that is so much less dramatic, isn't it?) at least since I wrote OC fanfiction. So here we go. More fair warning, I haven't ever really written for Harry Potter even though I've read the series at least twice and binge the fanfiction every once in a while. Wish me luck I suppose???
> 
> Remember, extremely sporadic updates, maybe in bulk?? Who actually knows, def not me. 
> 
> Thanks. Bye.

You only wanted to take the house quiz, and to be honest you didn’t even really want to do that. But peer pressure is strong, especially at school lunch tables. So you opened the browser on your phone, took the quiz, and to everyone’s surprise, received three different results: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor.

Very rarely did a highschool cafeteria go silent, but when they did it was never good. Fortunately for you, James Walters had effectively ruined his school career by accidentally spilling chocolate milk on the captain of the ultimate frisbee team. Poor soul, he had almost made it to Senior Year without an incident of utter public humiliation. In the silence though, you had a single thought.

  
_Fuck Pottermore_ _man._

Was it too much to ask for a normal answer, then you could go about your daily life and be done with this nonsense. 

But **_no_** **.**

**"** Here, take the wand quiz!" Mary, your first friend said earnestly. "But whhyyyyyyyy? Why does it matter? It isn't like it's _real_." At that, Sue, your second friend, covered your mouth. "Shh. Don't tempt the fates, the star charts say they are antsy today."You rolled your eyes, but clicked the quiz, answering several weird (in your opinion) questions, only to gain a result that meant absolutely nothing to you. 

Yew Wood

Unicorn Hair Core

14 1/2 inches

slightly springy flexibility

" _Slightly Springy?_ " you ask incredulously. Instead of answering, Sue clicks on the Patronus quiz. "Fuck, it's timed?!" After a few seconds of panic responses in terms of the questions, you end up with Irish Wolfhound. _Not bad_ you supposed. Better than a fish, though fish were very nice. Friends, not food, as a childhood hero of yours, used to say. After you were done and had the results, (Mary made you promise to retake the house quiz tomorrow because hopefully, the website wouldn't be as broken), you went along with your day.

If only you knew, though you should have suspected, what would happen next.


End file.
